Star Trek: A Different Kind Of Darkness
by Tec-The-TricksterXXX
Summary: (Post- into Darkness) When Starfleet decides to free one of the most dangerous adversaries from stasis and place him on the enterprise, a whole world of tension is opened up for Captain James Tiberius Kirk. But who will be the first to take drastic measures on Khan? (Khan/kirk) [EDIT: DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF WRITING TALENT]
1. Frozen Shut

Note: this is my first ever fanfiction, so please be gentle

The cold, so strange, but yet so familiar, a feeling I had come to know very well.

There was only one possible explanation.

Kirk had frozen me along with my crew. that is, if my crew are still alive, and the cold blooded monster had not murdered them while I slept on, blissfully unaware of his actions. I had no way of escaping, no way of wreaking my revenge on the man who caused my downfall, and separated me from my family. I had no way of telling how long I had been imprisoned in this frozen tube, nor could i find a way to free myself. All things considered, there was nothing I could do...shut into this world of darkness.

Note: sorry its really short, theres only so much you can write about a guy in a chryo-tube.


	2. Given No Choice

Kirks P.O.V

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO RELEASE HIM?!" I roared

"I agree with the captain. This course of action is highly illogical, Dr." came the voice of my first officer.

"even spock agrees, bones! This is a stupid idea! We are putting the lives of our crew in danger! Do you really want to be responsible for that?"

Mccoy stopped in his tracks, clipboard falling to his side.

" dammit man, I'm a doctor,not an admiral! I don't make the rules around here, I follow orders!"

"well I order you to not follow your orders!"

"capta-"

"yes I know that makes no sense spock! Look, bones we can't release him. He MURDERED pike for christs sake!"

" jim, I know! But I don't have any choice here. Its not my fault the new admirals a complete and total…" McCoy tailed off.

"dick?"

"pretty much" came the reply.

"captain, I doubt it is logical to speak of the admiral in such negative ways" spock complained, his cool manner showcasing his displeasure.

"but its true!"

"even so-"

"even so, it still makes no difference, we can't refuse the orders of the admiral, nor can we release khan without putting everyone in danger." McCoy pointed out.

"Why does the admiral even want him on the enterprise?! "

"well, after his crew were rehomed on Nibiri, to help rehome the indigenous people, and to be re-educated, so as to not go crazy, he decided Khan was a valuable asset to the crew. In a sense, hes right. Khan is intelligent, strong and he regenerates quickly in battle."

"but hes also a power mad, gone in the head, and an asshole!"

A metallic beep emitted from McCoys Comm unit. With a sigh, he read the message outloud.

"its from the admiral. He says he wants khan out as soon as possible so he can brief us on his new position. And if we don't, he says he has beaming capabilities setup."

"so we don't even have a choice anymore?!"

"we lost our choice when we agreed on this 5 year mission, jim."

"I know bones, I know."

"dr, captain? Might I suggest we proceed in beginning the thawing sequence for the chryo tube?"

"I guess so…" McCoy sighed.

As The thawing process began, I wondered. What would happen when he got out? How would he react to the news of his crew, and the one fact we would have no choice but to say.

He would never see his crew again.


	3. Spacing Out

**Kirks P.O.V**

As the sequence progressed, the silence became tense, filled with the combined fear of the possibilities that could take place. Even those who were normally calm in a tense situation, like Spock, were affected. No one could bring themselves to say anything, no words of comfort in the face of danger. I Stood there and silently recalled a single moment.

"_My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"_

He was right. I do everything I can for my crew, and if there was any way I could possibly save them from a situation, I would do it without hesitation. Even if they themselves refused.

"_We must maintain the Prime Directive..."_

"_Nobody knows the rules better than you, Spock, but sometimes exceptions have to be made!"_

Even things that they would not have done for me.

"_If Spock were here, and I were there, what would he do?"_

"_He'd let you die."_

A sharp metallic beep echoed down the bay, snapping everyone back to reality.

"The sequence is complete. Shall we?" McCoy asked, his expression silently begging me to stop him.

"Did you really need to ask? We don't have any choice."

"I'll take that as a yes then captain."

A loud crack emitted from the chryo-tube. As promised, sleeping inside was Khan, the most dangerous man on board.

"_Why would Starfleet ask a three-hundred year-old frozen man for help?"_

"_At What?"_

"_Everything."_

"CAPTAIN!" Shouted McCoy "That's the third time you've spaced out today. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Bones. So when is he actually going to wake up?"

"I Am Awake, Captain." Spoke the man in question as he sat up from the chryo-tube.

He was surprisingly calm, and he exited the tube in silence, waiting as Bones took his vitals. They came out perfect. Smug little git. I Wanted nothing more than for him to leave, never come back or threaten me or my crew again. But at the same time there was an air of mystery about him that really made me curious. Why is it that he could easily go from murderous to friendly in the blink of an eye? What was it that had changed in him in the chryo-tube that had made him act like this?

So many questions, but one more echoed throughout the chamber.

"Captain, what have you done to my crew?"

Khan had proven my point. One moment he had been calm and co-operative, and now typically, I was pinned to the wall by one of Starfleets most dangerous adversaries. And I couldn't breathe. Surprisingly, I wasn't scared, just mildly annoyed. Why was this man so hard to figure out?

I would have to find out more…preferably not while being choked.

**P.s Special thanks to Underworld's-Reject for the useful reviews! I did try to control my capital letters! **


	4. Call Me John

**Note: I'm not sure on when I will update this, but to be honest I don't know yet. Sorry!**

**Kirks P.O.V (to be honest…I think most of this will be in Kirks p.o.v)**

With a thud I fell to the ground, coughing from the pressure applied to my throat. It wasn't that it was unexpected, just that khan has one hell of a grip. But to my surprise I found myself exaggerating the coughs to make it seem worse, to make Khan feel better? What was I doing?

Once I had regained my composure, I looked over to see Khan staring at me with an expectant look.

"what?" I asked

" well, are you going to tell me what happened to my crew?"

"no?"

"I wasn't giving you the choice" came the cool reply.

"well then why di-"  
"CAPTAIN!" interrupted McCoy loudly

"What?!"

"would you to stop fighting like an old married couple!"

I felt red begin to creep up my cheeks, but I quickly shook it off and put on a cool face.

"stop the metaphors bones. Anyway, we need him briefing" I referred to Khan as 'it' in the vain hope that it could counterreact any implications.

"and finally heres the bridge where we do..everything!" said Scotty with a childish grin.

I smiled and walked up to him.

"so, how many people tried to attack him ?" I used his formal name to seem more professional.

"bloody hell i-"

"13" Khan cut in smoothly.

I smirked at his reaction to it, imagining how much this probably amused him, blatant death threats and attempted violence. I looked up, expecting that tell tale smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. Much to my surprise I saw the exact opposite. There was no smile, no smirk of amusement, and was that a hit of sadness on his face? I did a double take. Was this really the same man who had tried to murder me and my crew? I cast it aside and continued the necessary briefing in front of all the crew members on the bridge.

"so, Khan, welcome to the U.S.S Enterprise! We'll start by having you on the bridge, so we can keep you under surveillance for a while, and see where we go from there!"

"surveillance?"

"first impressions count Khan"

"please…..call me John."


	5. Lost in space

**Hey guys, this chapter is just a filler, sort of explaining why Khan, or should I call him John? Didn't give much thought to his crew, and why you can see him changing.**

**Khan/Johns P.O.V (Which do I call him?!)**

I remember it all as vividly as if it were yesterday. I was a young captain, fresh with new ideas and completely ready to rule my crew. I walked onto the bridge of my new ship, a smirk on my face. I was expecting some humility, a crew ready for a new leader, and a genetically powerful one at that.

The first few days were smooth, they listened to my orders, performed admirably as a crew and made me proud. We had already taken down more than a few ships from various oppositions, covering much ground.

About a month after I became captain, I noticed the change. Whenever I gave an order, they would silently mock me, belittle me as a captain. I still to this day, have no idea why they seemed to hate me. Whenever I was not busy, I took to sitting in my quarters, and hiding from my own crew. Life became miserable, I wasn't as focused in my work, or anything.

That was my downfall.

It was an ancient Klingon ship, scouting the area, and I hadn't even thought to avoid Klingon space. The ship was highly advanced, and we were hopelessly outgunned. Within one shot of the hull, the ship was in critical condition, and there was no way any of us would survive. Not even me.

Fear took hold, and I did the first thing I could think of.

I had took to hiding in the chryo bay, where nobody thought to look for me. I would seal them all in, and whenever I woke up, I could find them, track them down. I wouldn't leave them. I had heard my father enough times to know that a captain never leaves his crew.

His Family.

"TO THE CHRYO BAY!" I roared at the group of terrified men on the bridge. Each crew member was allocated a tube, and the sequence was begun. There were 72 of us, and the last thing any of us saw, was the blinding light across our shattered vessel.

Over 300 years passed, silently floating in spaces dark abyss, waiting until we a were all woken up, reunited

But when I was awoken, I did not find my crew.

Admiral Marcus. The man I hate mot in this pitiful universe. But of course, you know the story of that, how I hid my crew, and gained my new name. but at that moment I swore, to seek revenge on the entire crew of Starfleet. But little did I know that it was not Starfleet that were monsters, only the one man I had come to know.

I guess I figured that part out while I was sleeping, after I had been sealed for a second time. What I was doing was wrong, and after analysing everything, I came to one conclusion.

You were the one who changed my mind.

After the end of my monologue, I looked up at the man in my company, the blond male with the sparking blue eyes, who had insisted I came with him into this store cupboard to help me with my problems. I suppose he noticed how sad I was after I had been attacked by those 13 people.

I am shocked it was not more, and that so many people were accepting of me onboard.

So I smiled at Kirk, and opened my mouth to speak again, when we were cut off by an announcement on the ship.

"could ze kaptin please report to ze bridge, zere is an incoming transmission"

Kirk looked at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"we should go.." he muttered quickly, and rose of the box he was sitting on

As he left the room, I quickly spoke

"do this again sometime?"

He smirked at me.

"sure."


End file.
